Scary Hero and Awkward Sun
by BookEmpress7
Summary: Things are settling down after the war with Gaia. But when Hades issues a quest Nico and Will travel to England to protect Harry Potter and kill the familiar Tom Riddle. Why does this name mean so much to Nico? first fanfic. please R&R
Heroes at Hogwarts

Nico-

I was awoken by banging at my door. If you knew me, you would know I loathe mornings and anyone who wakes me up any time before 10:00 am, I'll send to the underworld. But the banging continued as if they didn't know I can pull skeletons out of the ground and had a glare that killed. Rolling out of my coffin-like bed and landing lightly on the ground with the grace of a cat, I throw the door open. And was struck by the sunny smile that was my boyfriend. Will Solace.

"What took you so long?" he said before barging into the room and making himself comfortable in my dark, gloomy den. I glare at him, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. "What are you doing here Will? It's way too early to be up and your happiness is putting a damper on my cabin" I complain before crawling back into bed. Turning my head I saw him roll his eyes.

"Nico, why do we have the exact same conversation every morning?" he shook off his flip-flops before climbing into the bed with me.

"Because you seem to think I will suddenly have the ability to wake up early like some kind of crazy person, such as yourself." His hearty laugh shook the bed and he wraps his strong arms around me. I grumble some incoherent things and throw another glare at him. "I thought you liked our morning's together, sunshine" he whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"N-not when you wake me up at the crack of dawn" I tried to sound angry but I don't think it was working.

"Well it doesn't matter since Chiron sent for you. There is a council meeting today." Groaning, I snuggle closer towards his warmth. "Come on Will, five minutes more?" Just when I thought I was going to get the sleep I dearly needed, he dragged me out of bed and shoved some clothes in my arms. "Rise and shine deathboy, hurry up and get dressed. We're going to be late."

Sometimes I hated Will Solace.

* * *

Before heading to the Big house Will made us take a detour to get breakfast. I wasn't really hungry and when I spoke my thoughts he seemed only more determined to feed me with something nutritious. Whenever he did this I always made a big deal of eating an apple and saying "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." whether I did it to be mean and irritating or to see his pouting puppy face is totally unimportant.

But after the unnecessary waste of time we hurried to the council meeting. Why they made council meetings so early and ever-changing Nico would never know. I guess it's just a Greek thing, his thing now. He push the doors open and was welcomed by a familiar sight. Pig-pong table that had each of the councillor's from a different cabin seated around it. But not everyone was there. Percy and Annabeth had started college in New Rome about a month ago. He was glad to say he met his peace with the son of the sea god. Percy was now more like an brotherly figure, but he still missed their sword fights and Percy's silly behaviour. Nico had always wanted a brother. But between him and Jason he was beginning to reconsider. Jason was here though, and so was Piper. Chiron and Mr D were at the head of the pin-pong table, but there was two new guests. Calypso, Leo's new girlfriend. Leo himself stood next to her fiddling with some bits and bonks and grabbing more from his tool belt, like usual. It was a great surprise to see him come flying in on Festus the dragon all blood and flesh. It was an even better surprise to see Piper use him as a punching bag for being 'dead'. But that's not what made me stop mid-stride to my seat at the table.

He was dressed In black robes and his skin was white as ever. He had some-what of a cruel smile and his dark eyes looked unimpressed. "Hello Nico, so kind of you to join us." he said coolly.

Because the other person, standing next to Chiron was my dad.

Hades, I realised looked even more out of place here than Mr D. All the campers at the table were looking around uneasily and the sun that should have been shining through the windows was blocked by a cold darkness. Shaking myself from this terrible surprise I said "Wait, Dad? What are you doing here?"

Mr D took the opportunity to speak for him saying "Well we've all been wondering that but of course starting without you was out of the question. Something about you being a role in his plans. So instead of mumbling around like some lazy brats, sit down so we can get this over with." Scowling Will and I take our seats. Chiron clears his throat "Thank you for that Mr D. As you all know gods making appearances at camp is unusual, but important times calls for certain events. So on that happy note Lord Hades has come to tell us of a quest he is requesting." Everyone seemed too scared to even look at him but he calmly spoke loud and clear, so not to repeat himself.

"Well I wouldn't have to be in this situation if it weren't for Hecate." he said with remorse. "You see, years ago she pitied a young mortal, such as yourselves. He was a prince, but he had an older brother who was first to the throne. Unfortunately he was corrupt and vain, he killed his mother and father and kicked his younger sibling, homeless out on the streets. Hecate spoke to him, telling him to take the crown that was rightfully his. But the younger brother was too weak and small to defeat his older brother. So she granted him the power of witchcraft. Magic as you call it. She took a branch from an old oak tree and the feather from a phoenix, making the first wand. Hecate then blessed the young boy. She trained and taught all there was to know and when he was ready, he fought for the crown that his brother cruelly misused and defeated his brother."

Nico had no idea why his dad was droning on about some stupid story, he wanted to know why he was here. But his father gave him a sharp look, like he had read Nico's mind, so he stayed silent.

"The boy married a beautiful commoner and they had a child. After that the blessed magic flowed through the blood line. Witches and Wizards. They are still here to this day." No-one said anything. I believed him, I've seen crazier things before, so why not this?

Clarisse didn't seem to think so. "Hold up, you are telling me that witches and wizards are real and they are going to turn me into a frog by a stick?"

Hades scowled at her and room got colder ever more. "Stop pestering me girl. You think I'm a fool?" she stuttered some unintelligible words, trying to form an answer, but he was already moving on.

"Around the globe are many boarding schools for children born with Hecate's blessing. But since mortals seize power by the neck with their greediness, they start wars, search for immortality, yada yada yada." Mr D grunted in approval. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"I still don't get where you're going with this." I say. He lazily gazed around the room seeing the same reaction on everyone else's face. He sighed.

"Over time there have been bad witches and wizards who have created some dark stuff, things even I don't fully understand." As he said this his eyes were on me like he was trying to tell me something. "One wizard in particular, Tom Riddle, has killed people. All but one boy, Harry Potter, has survived his attacks. He's a dark and powerful wizard and he needs to be stopped. Not knowing It, he has gained allies in his war, monsters."

Jason asked the same question that was on my mind. "But why would monsters join forces with a wizard? Are they part of the wizard world as well or something?"

Chiron answered, worry lines creasing his tired face. "That's the thing, we don't know. Maybe they're looking for a war and that's what they are going to get if we don't stop them. And no, with wizards having no idea what or how to defeat monsters they don't stand a chance." He shifted uneasily in his fake wheelchair.

"Indeed." Hades said "That's why I am here. My Son Nico, will lead a solo quest to a wizard school to protect Harry Potter and kill Tom Riddle." It was eerie silent with almost everyone's eyes on me, all but Will. I stood up sharply.

"I did not agree to get caught up in another war let alone someone else's battle." I knew I was whining but I couldn't help it. I felt frustrated that I had to go on some stupid, solo quest that didn't involve me. But still that name, Tom Riddle, it sounded so familiar. Hades frowned, and next to me Will realised a sigh of relief, which did not go unnoticed. Hades glared at him practically melting him on the spot, then looked at me "You will be going on this quest Nico." His voice was final. "We need someone to protect Harry potter. Tom Riddle has been trying to kill the boy since he was born, so the closer you are to Mr Potter the easier it will be to kill Tom Riddle." It was solid logic I couldn't fight against and everyone else thought so too. But I saw Clarisse with eyebrows furrowed, looking hard at the pin-pong table in front of her.

"Nico needs a comrade." she stated, gaining her confidence back from earlier. "It would be stupid to fight, protect and heal in one mission by himself. Otherwise you're dead before you even get a chance." No beating around the bush for this girl. Hades eyed her coldly "And you think you would be fit for that description?"

But this time she didn't back down. "No. I mean of course I _could_ do it, but I wasn't talking about me." This shocked me, when did Clarisse la Rue ever think of anyone else but herself. And maybe Chris. She locked eyes with Will "I think Will should go." Will looked so shocked it would have been comical if weren't planning another death quest. Piper jumped at the idea "Yes. Not only will he have Nico's back in a fight he could use his Apollo skills to heal the boy or Nico." Hades didn't like having his plans changed. Chiron had a thoughtful look on his face, before looking at Will. "You still use your bow, am I right?" Will sat there stuttering. "Yes he does" I say. I couldn't help but think this quest would be more durable if he had Will with him. Plus he didn't want to leave him here, he had no idea how long it would take. Hades steady gaze was on Will's frightened one. Before sighing and with the flick of his wrist a large pile of books appeared on the table.

"Alright. Nico will be accompanied with Will Solace. You leave tomorrow morning and will be shadow travelled to England, the leaky cauldron to meet with Hagrid. Read over these books, they will tell you everything you need to know about your quest and wizard history. Good luck." The shadows seemed to cling to his body before consuming him completely. He was gone. Nico couldn't help but feel bitter at the thought of how his dad company only led to death, deadly quests and heart-to-hearts of how Nico should've been the dead sibling.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series or Harry Potter.**

 **The story about Hecate and the Wizards is totally made-up. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

 **-Mia**


End file.
